This is a revised AITRP proposal for a postgraduate training initiative with an emphasis on HIV/AIDS clinical pharmacology between the University at Buffalo (UB) and the University of Zimbabwe (UZ). The program faculty at both institutions are experienced investigators that will contribute mentored training to UZ students who, in turn, will contribute clinical pharmacology expertise to multidisciplinary teams to achieve the HIV/AIDS research goals for Zimbabwe. The program is designed for AITRP trainees to benefit from mentored interactions with faculty and health professionals with established clinical/translational and laboratory research environments. The AITRP infrastructure has been broadened to include formalized collaboration with NIAID-funded international, multidisciplinary research networks in Zimbabwe, coordinated through the UZ Clinical Trials Site, as well as other US-supported and Zimbabwe-based research programs. This approach will provide opportunities for AITRP trainees to develop their research career during the AITRP and then continue in a collaborative, mentored environment after the training period. This revised application includes a focused didactic curriculum for postgraduate trainees and an integrated research project experience that includes on-site training at UB and UZ. The AITRP will focus on a group of highly trained individuals who will then pursue their research programs within the multidisciplinary environment that is present at UZ with continued mentoring and career development. Strong institutional support for the proposed AITRP is evident through participation of faculty and administrative leaders at UZ in recognition of the need to support the development of future researchers to address the HIV/AIDS epidemic in Zimbabwe. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: As the HIV/AIDS epidemic has continued to impact on developing countries, the need for training in HIV/AIDS clinical Pharmacology has also expanded in scope. Our AITRP meets these needs by providing a mechanism for multi-disciplinary training to conduct HIV/AIDS treatment research and achieve the goals that Zimbabwe has established for optimizing antiretroviral therapy and expanding its pool of clinician scientists.